First Kirlawan Civil War
The Kirlawan Civil War was an conflict in the nation of Kirlawa between fascist government forces and a number of other groups in loose coalition. It started in 2333, and a cease-fire was agreed in 2337, leading to the division of the country into four statelets. In 2364, the war reignited, with the fascist government attempting to take the entirety of Kirlawa by force. The other three parts were already working toward union, and with international assistance defeated the KFRNFF in 2366. Kirlawa was formally reunited in 2369. Map Key Rightists: *Grey = Government-Controlled *Blue = Kirlawan Far Right National Fascist Front **Light Blue = KFRNFF gains Leftists: *Red = Leftist Factions *Magenta = Brentwood Industries (Angelis) *Yellow = Dundorfian Troops Other, closer to Rightists: *Green = Dorvik and Selucia (See Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War) Causes of the War There have been a few reasons attributed to the civil war. The most direct cause was the election of Peter Lucas, the long-time leader of the Kirlawa Far Right National Fascist Front, to the position of Curator Pacis (Kirlawa's Head of State). The KFRNFF were long a controversial party - racial supremacists, totalitarians and anti-democrats, they first appeared in the 2240s and reappeared in the 2290s and were supporters of - and supported by - leading Nuncirist movements such as the Inner Party Nucirist Congress. They peaked at 48% support in 2304, but never received an appointment in government until the party took up enough free-market votes in 2333 to secure the Head of State election in the second round against the Leftist Coalition candidate. The newly elected Lucas became notable for exhibiting previously unprecedented use of executive power. Another less severe cause was the acts of the sitting government towards Dorvik as the right-wing coalition took power. There was much hostility eminating from the Foreign Minister Thomas York (Liberal Progressive) which caused increased tensions as the Miktar-Uwakah border saw heightened alert on both sides. By the time the State of National Emergency was passed, an ultimatum was out to withdraw troops. This spawned a conflict at the same time as the war; see Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War. State of National Emergency Act The war was sparked by the passage of the State of National Emergency Act in 2334. The Act was reasoned by the National Fascist Front to be a reaction to a growing instability problem in neighbouring Dorvik as a strongly nationalist coalition took power, cracking down on political opponents in the nation. The KFRNFF, via use of the Democratic Defense Volunteers and the Kirlawan Police, did all they could to bar political opponents from attending the votes. The news caused differing reactions. Liberal Progressive MPs, unable to get into the House, shouted and protested at the Curator Pacis's office, with a few being injured by riot police. The Democratic Freedom Movement did the same, calling for the resignation of Peter Lucas immediately. While armed Angelis Representatives forced themselves into the House in defiance of police and Reformed Political Justice Minister Gabriel Martinez used his power to access the House and cast ballots for members of his party, the situation was more violent among others as the Kirlawan Popular Front, assisted by the Popular Militia, engaged in a firefight with armed police which led to the death of Eric Guran, a Uwakah ML, and hard-liners in the Kirlawa Democratic Labour lead an attack which caused the injury and death of the 130-year-old party leader of 99 years Callum Lucas. Outside of the Capital, leading Liberal Progressives, Free Liberal and Communists fled the nation for unknown locations mainly in Vascania and Squibble. The remaining Liberal Progressives took up arms in Ishis and in several other Uwakan and Merkanese cities, while acting Popular Front and Defence Minister Colonel X fled to Merkanese safety. The motion eventually pased 252-193, and the executive took control over the military. Nuchtmark support, Uwakah and Merkan separation The support was varied across the nation for the takeover. The Nuchtmarkian government, controlled by the Nuchtmark New Right, issued a statement of support and replicated the fascist moves in Cadoria in their capital of Telon. MPAs were thrown out of the Assembly and an assault on party HQs was made, with hostages being taken at the Progressive Party of Nuchtmark. The hostages were released after all arms were thrown down and fled to Merkan. Meanwhile, in Uwakah and Merkan, the governments - both controlled by the Leftist Coalition - declared they supported the rebel movements against the fascist combatants. Troops were mobilised to assist the anti-fascist effort, and the regions declared 'independence from a fascist Kirlawa' taken to mean temporary separatism. Troops are currently advancing on Uwakah and parts of Merkan, with the city of Achora falling to the military in 2335. Dirguzia Seperation Angelis immediately mobilized their Brentwood Industries military force among the southern half of Dirguzia, moving the Angelis party headquarters from Cadoria to Chrisalya. The party are currently forced out of Cadoria by a strong army presence, but currently control with a firm grip a large part of Southern Dirguzia, centred around the city of Chrisalya, with some presence in Merkan and Dirlana. Rebel movements Theere were a number of rebel movements that erupted in the wake of the passage of the act: *The Popular Militia, a long-time organisation affliated to the Kirlawan Popular Front, grew markedly in size as it grew increasing support from a number of opponents of fascism. The militia was one of the groups to accept aid from Dundorf, and it became a key player in Merkan, securing several key positions in the area. *The Liberty Brigade was founded by Liberal Progressives defending the vast party headquarters in western Ishis. It quickly grew when Democratic Labour organisers including hard-left militants joined. The Brigade was lead by two men - Phillip Barnwell, a Uwakah MPA and a member of the Socialist Campaign Group within the Liberal Progressives and Terry Durnell, a former Communist Party member and a Democratic Labour militant. The Brigade fought many points in Uwakah, and were in the Dorvish-controlled areas but surrendered and laid down their arms in the face of a massive assault. They also accepted aid from Dundorfian Communists. *Brentwood Industries, an Angelis-controlled weapons manufacturer, spearheaded the Angelis force against the moves and provides arms to Angelis supporters who fought in southern Dirguzia in the face of a fascist offensive to secure the country's capital province. Dundorfian entry Communist Dundorf's participation in the conflict began around the time of the passage of the State of National Emergency, when it offered leftist freedom fighters arms and training to fight the fascist forces in the nation. This offer was taken up swiftly by a number of men, including members of the Popular Militia and Liberty Brigade. As the Act passed the funding intnsified, and Dundorf launched an attack in March 2335 on the fascist-controlled east side of the capital of Dirlana, Nisira, destroying an ammo dump and a bridge. The government said it was a warning to the fascists to step down before Dundorf has to enter the conflict. The Curator Pacis Peter Lucas has now announced that he views the acts of Dundorf as an act of war against Kirlawa. By the end of 2335, Dundorfian troops had crossed the border into Merkan. Dorvik Declares Fascist Support In February of 2336, the National Progress Party, which leads the rightist coalition in Dorvik, declared public support for the KFRNFF. They declared that "Our troops in Kirlawa must strive to prevent the communist elements seizing power. We shall aid the KFRNFF government in putting down these uprisings, respecting the sovereignity of Peter Lucas's government. Once the situation in Kirlawa has stabilised we shall return control of the occupied regions to the KFRNFF government - until then we shall aid them." However, the more moderate coalition partners, most notably the Green Coalition (VolksUnie), declared they wished to remain neutral in the war. Peace Talks In late 2336, peace talks began between the different groups involved in the war. Initially, the Dorvish Green Coalition (VolksUnie) proposed a three-state plan, including: *A Fascist nation in the north and east of the country; *A democratic republic in Merkan and Uwakah, the areas controlled by leftist forces; and *A small Dorvish-Uwakan state to prevent fighting from entering Dorvik. The leftists in Kirlawa proposed a counterplan, known as the four-state plan: *The Free Union of Kirlawa, the area occupied by the Liberty Brigade, Popular Militia and Brentwood Industries; *The Fascist Imperial State of Kirlawa, the fascist-occupied areas; *The Democratic Protectorate of Kirlawa, Dundorfian-occupied areas where politically control is shared between Dundorf and the FUK; *Dorvish-Uwakah, which would be under the control of Dorvik and became part of the state if possible. The Fascists originally objected to the four-state plan, declaring that Dundorfian withdrawal from Kirlawa is a non-negotiable point and essential to any peace agreement. They eventually agreed, but required that the DPK be completely free from Dundorfian control and subject to weapons inspections. The DPK became the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa. Aftermath Kirlawa remained divided for decades after the war. During this time fascist abuse of human rights were claimed by leftists, particularly the Democratic Republic, and in turn many accused the DRK of being a Dundorfian puppet. Re-union negotiations in Dorvish-Uwakah occurred following an unstable few years in the region including the attempted Artanian Socialist coup d’etat in the early 2340s. A referendum passed overwhelmingly in the FUK and DU in 2345 and re-union officially occurred in 2350. The FIEK did not recognise the new nation. The DRK took a while to officially re-unite with the FUK, due to the sticking issue of Dorvish-Selucian military bases in the DU. It would take until 2369, after the Second Kirlawan Civil War, until the nation was finally re-united following the collapse of the FIEK under the banner of the People’s Republic of Kirlawa. Another notable result of the Kirlawan Civil War is the collapse of Angelis, which dissolved itself mere months before the war came to an end. Category:Kirlawa Category:2330s North Artanian Crisis Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts